elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)
As with The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Console commands are available in the PC version of the game. Instructions Opening the console can be done through the tilde-key (~); it sits to the left of the "1" key, under the ESC-key and above the TAB-key. Some commands must be prefixed, like "player.additem", or an item targetted via left-clicking with mouse cursor. When using base or reference ID's, it's not necessary to put the zeros that precede the letters. For example, when giving yourself gold, "player.additem f 9999" and "player.additem 0000000f 9999" achieve the same goal. Codes using Toggle command NOT''' case sensitive; "a" is same as "A". 'Addfac''' ' '''1 Adds the selected NPC to a faction. May cause undesired and buggy AI behavior. Also "addtofaction" can be used instead of addfac. *'Addtofaction 19809 1' adds an NPC to the marriage-faction, allowing players to marry this NPC. *'Addtofaction 0005A1A4 1' adds an NPC to the player ally faction, which will make a normally hostile NPC no longer hostile towards the player. *'Addtofaction 000E0CD9' 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Bandit Ally Faction, most bandits will no longer attack. *'''Addtofaction 000E0CDA 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Warlock Ally Faction, most warlocks and necromancers will no longer attack. *'''Addtofaction 000E0CDB 1''' adds an NPC or the player to the Draugr Ally Faction, most draugr will no longer attack *'''Addtofaction 5C84D 1 adds an NPC to the potentialfollower faction. However, whether or not they'll follow you depends on their disposition towards you. 'tg' Toggles grass . ts Toggles display of skybox and fog. 'TLL' Disable/Enable LOD, which will reduce your view distance drastically (can be useful for a performance gain or for certain glitches and annoyances that pertain to LOD) 'Addshout' Add selected shout to player skill list. Shouts are also part of spells so in order for this command to work you would need the spells unlocked. List of Shout Codes. *NOTE: Shouts can be unlocked using: player.unlockword 'Equipitem' ' Forces the targetted NPC (or your character, if using the "player.equipitem" command instead) to equip a specific item, if it is present in their inventory. *The "showinventory" or "inv" commands can be used with this to provide you with the FormID of equippable items in an actor's inventory. *You can use this command on yourself (player.equipitem ) to equip weapons that are not normally available in the game. Ex. "player.equipitem 0010ec8a" allows you to equip a Dwarven Sphere Centurian's Crossbow. (Looks like a normal iron bow but glows red) '''SetPlayerRace ' Doing this will allow you to change your race without using showracemenu, but you do not get the luxury of the menu. (Note: This appears to bug out after certain transformations (ex: Werewolf) and you will be back to your original race, or the race you selected using showracemenu.) '''GetStage Used to get the current quest stage for given quest ID (use command ShowQuestTargets for IDs). 'player.sqs' Used to display all the stages of a quest SetObjectiveCompleted <1 to set, 0 to unset> Used to set the quest stage as being completed or uncompleted. Use command ShowQuestTargets for quest IDs and player.sqs to show how many stages there are. (Useful for bugged quests; e.g. if you picked up a copy of The Old Ways before you got the quest to do so you would use SetObjectiveCompleted MGR20 10 1 to complete the objective of getting the book, and SetStage MGR20 20 to advance the quest to the next stage). 'SetStage' Used to set the quest stage (Useful for bugged quests). Use command ShowQuestTargets for quest IDs and player.sqs to show how many stages there are (note that you have set the stage one at a time in order to get its effect.) 'coc' ' The Center On Cell command instantly teleports you to the center of any cell location you type in. *'''Example: coc riverwood, or coc whiterunorigin/riftenorigin/markarthorigin etc.) *NOTE: All cells have a coc location code. A complete, searchable list of these codes is listed here. *NOTE#2: COC doesn't teleport you to the same place using fast travel would. *NOTE#3: If you are riding a horse while typing in the command, dismount the horse first. Typing the command in while mounted may provoke major bugs and crashes. *NOTE#4: COC will only teleport you, so your follower/companion will not be at your side. Just go to a new location to bring them back. *'coc qasmoke' - An example of the coc command, this brings you to one of the developer's testing cells, with all items and crafting interfaces in the game. Be careful as opening enchanted armor and weapons cabinets may cause your game to crash (in some cases the game may simply stop responding, if this is the case, be patient and let the objects load; there are a lot of them- every type of regular weapon times at least 20). WARNING: once in the room, you will not be able to leave as there are no exits and fast travel is disabled. EDIT: you will need to use '''coc '' to leave. your game should auto-save before you leave (like when fast travelling.) EDIT: you can use coc riverwood or any other town to leave while in this room. fov x'' Adjust field of view (insert fov value for "x") The maximum value appears to be 160. Higher numbers in this range allow a wider field of vision but it can begin to look distorted. Lower numbers show a "zoomed" view. 60-90 is a useful range. 'showracemenu' Bring up character customization menu. *Your Magicka, Stamina, and Health levels will be spread evenly on using this depending on your character's level. It will remove any point distributions that were custom. (It seems that using TGM command before entering the menu will retain your original levels, possibly due to god mode freezing the values) (Confirmed by SilentLeges, it will only reset your Health, Stamina and Magicka) *Make sure you are in Third person view mode before editing your character, otherwise you will be invisible and unable to see the changes made on your character. *This can be used, as Vampire, to fix Odd Skin/Facecolor Matchings and will not Spread your Stamina/Magica/Health Levels while you use it as Vampire, if you changed something while being a Vampire and Cure yourself with lycanthropy the light Skin will stay...but you can also use Showracemenu and alter it back to normal again without merging Stam/Magic/Health (can only confirm this as Argonian) *If you are a vampire, using showracemenu to change your race will cause you to be unable to feed; however, you will still progress through the stages of vampirism. *This will NOT modify your attributes/skills/points/etc. unless you change the race, sex, or select a preset from the list. Modifying purely cosmetic things like skin color/warpaint/hair/face shape/etc. will leave your points unchanged. '''TIP:' if the character moves its hands in front like they were tied, it's a clear indication that the skills will be messed up; if the hands remain parallel to the body it's fine. Note: if you change races, your character's hands will be in the "bound" position. If you keep the same race and sex, you should be fine). *A way to fix the modified attributes error is to simply re-equip your gear. It may not be the best fix but it is better than nothing. *This will remove racial resistances when used, until you re-Load from the main menu. *If you use Werewolf beast mode after changing race, you will revert back to your original race after you turn back into your normal form. *After Patch 1.3, showracemenu will immediately reset the following cosmetics attributes: skin color, weight, eye type, all eye related colors except eye color, all face related colors, brow type. Make sure to save some screenshots of the sliders position's before closing race menu. TIP: type "fov 50" into console without quotes to bring character closer for better editing. *To change your race while keeping your stats (though face morphing will be compromised) type setrace (race id) in console. You will have the desired races' powers, while maintaining your stats. 'TIM' Toggle Immortal Mode (makes it so your health will never reach zero no matter what even though you still take damage, but you can't die (final blow animations won't kill you either, but may cause a bug that makes you lose your head) and nothing extra, which is why it is not the same command as TGM). You can still be decapitated. So even after TIM is disabled, your character will be alive but decapitated! 'TCL' Toggle Collision (no clipping mode; interacting possible, walk pointing up to fly into the air). You can turn collison back on with the command TCL (This is not possible when an object is selected.) NOTE: Using the TCL command with something targeted turns off clipping for that target; turning clipping off with no target selected stops all NPC and user animation. Never use while falling off a cliff. It wil cause the the game to crash. 'TM' Toggle Menus (Removes the HUD and other dialogue texts) *'TMM (0)' - >'SETS not toggle!'< Map Markers (tmm 1 shows ALL, tmm 0 clears ALL)(tmm 0 will clear any existing locations previously found). DO not use this if you wish to preserve current marker status set. There is NO way to revert to original status. If you do tmm 0, followed by tmm 1,0,1, with no quotes, it will blank the map followed by making all 'black' markers appear without fast travel. Fun if you like to see where it all is, with the extra bonus of being able to discover as you go. Try it. 'TFC' Toggle freefly cam. If activated whilst in first person perspective this will hide your player avatar and allow freefly anywhere in the active environment. If you do this whilst in third person your avatar will remain visible. 'TFC 1' Activate freefly cam and pause the game. Perfect for taking screen shots. 'TAI' Toggle Artificial Intelligence (freezes npc; they can't walk, move, do anything, but they can still talk if you talk to them first). 'TCAI' Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence (removes NPC's ablility to fight, but can still interact, move, etc.) 'TDetect' Toggle AI Detection (You can steal all you want and no one will see you, doesn't work with Pickpocketing). 'TC ' Toggle Controls Driven (if used when highlighting an NPC, will transfer control to said NPC, but any command inputted will be applied to player as well. e.g. if you hold forward, both player and controlled NPC will move forward, to fix this simply "tc" the player character to turn off its actions) 'TMM 1' By typing this unlocks all map locations for use. TMM 1,0,1 reveals all map locations, but disallows fast travel until you actually (re)discover the location. Codes using player target command 'player.addperk' ' ( e.g. 000581e7 for Augmented Flames level 1 : "player.addperk 000581e7") *To find the perk ID, type 'help "perk name" 4', then add each level in order. Make sure to put double quotes around perks that have a space in them. (This also works with items if you need to find out their code.) *NOTE: It is a known bug that some players cannot enter quotes. The reason, however, is not known, and a fix is thus unlikely. However, it seems that keyboards with different key layouts (the opening console key sits to the left of the "1" key, but it isn't the tilde-key (~), being instead one key for both apostrophe and quotation mark and) makes it "impossible" to enter quotes, because pressing shift+(console key) will close the console. **A simple fix might be to change your operating system keyboard layout to a locale where the quote key is elsewhere; for example on UK layout quotes are on the number 2 key. *Perk IDs are listed here at Console Perk Codes *This command is currently glitched and the perks might not take effect. *Here is a list of commands to grant all perks in the correct order, intended for batch use. *Alternatively, here is a list to max out all skills and all perks. '''player.removeperk ' Removes a learned perk; does not return the point used to gain the perk. Useful for manually re-spec-ing your character if you have misallocated a perk. '''player.addspell ' Adds a spell, disease, or power to your character. *Examples: "player.addspell 0007e8e1" for Raise Zombie; "player.addspell 000b8780" for Sanguine Vampiris) *Here is a list of all obtainable spells (no dev spells like "psb" unlocks) intended for batch use. '''player.additem '' *(F # for gold, A # for lockpick : player.additem f X for X amount of gold *for example) and a list of other codes: Skyrim Item Codes. For an alternate list of codes, table formatted with more details (in development, Books are done), click here. 'player.additem''' '' Adds an item to your inventory of that ID. Good for stuck quest items 'player.removeitem''' '' 1'' Will also remove that item from your inventory. 'player.drop ' This will drop however much of that item you have. This is useful if you get a quest item stuck in your inventory and you don't want to just delete it. *WARNING : if you drop the Elder Scroll from your inventory, it will disappear! If this happens, typing player.additem 0002D513 1 will place it back into your inventory. 'player.showinventory' Lists all items in your inventory and their codes. PgUp and PgDwn to scroll through. player.setcrimegold XXX Set it high if you want to fight, set it at 0 if you want to be free. NOTE: Each city has a different bounty which requires the faction id to be included in the syntax to work properly. Faction id's can be found by typing 'help "city name" 4' then using the id number following FACTN: in the above format and use the 'PageUp' and 'PageDown' buttons to scroll through results. Eastmarch (Windhelm) - 000267E3 Falkreath Hold (Falkreath) - 00028170 Haafingar (Solitude) - 00029DB0 Hjaalmarch (Morthal) - 0002816D The Pale (Dawnstar) - 0002816E The Reach (Markarth) - 0002816C The Rift (Riften) - 0002816B Whiterun Hold (Whiterun) - 000267EA Winterhold Hold (Winterhold) - 0002816F 'player.paycrimegold X Y ' Sometimes the above command does not pay off your bounty fully. You can use this command to pay your bounty off in those cases which will take the money from you but can leave you with no side effects. The syntax of the command has two flags followed by the faction id for the bounty to pay: X - Remove Stolen Items - if X is 1 stolen items will be removed or will remain if set to 0 Y - Send to Jail - Set to 1 to send player to jail or 0 to remain ' - Faction ID' - uses same syntax as above command 'player.setlevel ''X Make X equal your desired character level. '''player.moveto X Can move you to an NPC. X'' stands for the NPC's refID. *Example: If you wanted to move your character to Wujeeta, you would type into the console: player.moveto 00019DDF *NOTE: You can look up all known NPC's refIDs by searching their names in this wiki or by visiting SkyrimSearch. 'player.teachword Teaches a word of power to a shout, words can be found with the "help 4" command and are recognizable by the WOOP tag. *'NOTE:' the words are not written as they appear in the shout menu, instead they're written as they sound like in draconic using the font developed for that language. As such, certain words might be written like N4 instead of Nah (which is the second word in Whirlwind Sprint). Most words however are written normally and should not be hard to find out. - List of words as they sound. 'player.setav''' '' Sets the Actor Value to amount. *'player.setav '' - Sets skill directly to . Example: marksman 50 sets your archery to 50. **A list of commands to max all skills, and a list to max all skills and all perks. *'player.setav '' - This also works attributes such as health, stamina, magicka, meleedamage, and carryweight. Note that certain attributes (such as carryweight) may revert to their original values upon loading a game. *'player.setav dragonsouls '- Adds this amount of dragonsouls. *'player.setav shoutrecoverymult ' - Changes the cooldown of dragon shouts. The default multiplier is 1''. A multiplier of ''0 will cause instantaneous cooldown. Higher values will make shouts take longer to recover. *'''player.setav speedmult '' - Where equals your movement speed percentage as an integer value. (100 = 100%). To enable the new movement speed, you have to activate sneaking, running or drawing/sheathing your weapon(s) once. (NOTE: Using this can cause instability and crashes if you run into a new area too quickly) 'player.modav''' '' Modifies the Actor Value by amount. This command can modify the same values that ''player.setav does, but acts as a permanent buff or debuff rather than changing the base amount. *'player.modav ' - Buffs or debuffs a skill by . The skill name can be found from the skill list, and equals the value you want to increase/decrease the skill. Example: If your Block skill is 30, "player.modav block 10", adds a +10 buff to your Block, setting its total value to 40 (with the skill level appearing green as if a spell or item is affecting the skill). Using "player.modav block -10" would activate a permanent debuff to your Block and set it to 10 (with the skill level appearing in red). Using this allows you to have the benefits of a high skill level and still gain levels normally, as it counts like a magical buff instead of changing the base skill number. *'player.modav' '' '' - Attributes such as health, stamina, magicka, meleedamage, and carryweight can be given buffs or debuffs as well. Unlike player.setav, player.modav changes to secondary attributes (such as carryweight) will stick around after loading saves. *'player.modav dragonsouls' ' - Gives ' number of dragon souls. *'player.modav carryweight' ' - Adds ' to allowable carry weight (use "player.setav" to set a specific amount to carryweight). *It should by noted that as of Skyrim Patch 1.3, you may no longer moddify aggression levels with player.modav aggression '. When trying to do so, you will get the error message: "''Actor Value 'Aggression' cannot be modified in scripts or in the console." It is unkown why '''Bethesda decided to change this, as it can be used to fix a variety of stange bugs in which NPCs attack the player without provocation. Two known examples are: Elrindir, owner of The Drunken Huntsman store in Whiterun, attacking the player without cause, and the children who live in Dragonsreach becoming hostile towards the player upon entering, causing every guard and member of the court to attack. The best thing to do now is to load an earlier save and hope for the best. 'player.forceav' Should be avoided for use, as it overrides/ignores game's automatic calculations such as item bonuses, spell bonuses, etc. 'player.placeatme' amount Places an item or actor next to the player. (for example, player.placeatme 457FC would create a generic Wood Elf NPC next to you. This command in use, can be seen right here. You need to use the item/object/npc BaseID in order to place a new copy of an item/object/npc at the player's location. Objects will use the player's viewing angle to determine the object's placement angle. Positioning can be fixed with the console after placement. *NOTE: Be careful when placing an actor next to you. If you place a named NPC at you it will make a copy and you will have two copies of the same NPC following the exact same script as the other. *NOTE: You can look up all known NPC's refIDs by searching their names in this wiki. *NOTE: If the object/item/npc is not from a mod, it is not necessary to type in the leading zeros of an item's id. For example, player.placeatme 0000000f 1 is parsed the same as player.placeatme f 1. *NOTE: Placing an absurd amount of objects around you will cause the game to crash. *NOTE: Items from mods have their own assigned IDs. 'playerEnchantObject' '' Adds object to inventory with any two magic effects (not limited to enchants). Ex: PlayerEnchantObject 00017696 0003eb29 00109632 (This will add a cowl to my inventory with (at 100 Enchanting level) For 0 seconds, items enchanted 100% stronger. Increases enchanting level by 100. (If you do it again with the cowl on, they will be at 200, and so on). A list of enchantment IDs can be found here along with more details about how the command works and can be used. 'setessential''' 0, setessential 1 Make NPC mortal / immortal. This requires the base ID, not the reference ID displayed by clicking the NPC with the console active. Base IDs are listed on the page for the NPC here. *This makes the npc of your choice "immortal", where as they would just kneel down if their HP Drops to 0 and then recover slowly to get back up. Other helpful codes 'set playerfollowercount to' <0 or 1> Helpful if you lost a follower or are bugged- 0 clears followers and allows you to recruit again. 'Prid' Targets the NPC, allowing for other commands to be issued to it, good for targeting Npcs that you cant reach/select on screen or fixing quest glitches about Npcs not appearing. (example of usage : type "Prid 0001A677" will first target Jarl of Whiterun even when you can't see him, then other commands such as "kill", "moveto" can be used on him.) 'bat ' You can create a notepad or text document to create several "batch" or list of commands to all be executed at once. All you have to do is open notepad and start type commands and start a new line for each one. This is especially helpful if you want to do a number of things such as adding materials, potions, ingredients, etc., without the need to keep minimizing and looking up the code, etc. For step by step instructions and compiled command lists for batch use, go here. *After you make your text document, just place it in the root of your installation folder for skyrim. Be sure to also save it as a .txt (plain text) format. 'Disable' With the console open, click on a corpse or item, piece of environment or really anything at all and type disable then press enter. This will make the selected thing disappear, good for cleaning up messes, dragon corpses that won't dissapear (Also see MarkForDelete), and is sometimes amusing for removing big mountains and stuff. If you remove something by mistake because you selected the wrong thing, simply type Enable before selecting anything else and it will reappear. Note: Even though the items are hidden from view, the objects will still be loaded when a cell is loaded. 'help' Use by itself to show all console commands with descriptions. Add descriptors to search for IDs. (ex: help "elven armor" 0 will show the ids of all items that include "elven armor" in their name (the 0 sets the limits for the search function, 0 being no limits). This can be quite useful as it can search nearly anything in the game including dialog options, places, spells, etc. However, if you are looking specifically for item IDs you should set the restriction to "4", as the console only holds so much information at once and what you're looking for might be cut off. 'movetoqt xxx' Teleports you to the quest marker, replace xxx with quest ID (for example: taking a Thieves Guild burglary side quest you input "movetoqt tgrbe"). 'showquesttargets' Shows all current quest IDs, note: Having four quests or more may have some quest IDs will be cut off when displayed in console(You can scroll through console using Page Up and Page Down keys on the keyboard). 'AdvSkill' Give the player the desired amount of skill usage points onehanded 100. CAUTION: AdvSkill is very inconsistent between different skills. E.g. "AdvSkill speechcraft 3000" would give about as much Speech experience as "AdvSkill enchanting 1" gives Enchanating experience. For testing results on this command see the Skill List page: Skill List 'IncPCS' Increase the players skill points by one point marksman - Skill List 'qqq' Quits the game without going through the menus. 'unlock' Target the desired chest or door by clicking on it and then type "unlock" 'lock XXX' You can lock chests and door, or people by targeting them and typing "lock" followed by the level of difficulty you wish to set it at. 'kill' Target your enemy by clicking on them once in the console menu and type "kill" and it does just that. 'killall' Kills all non-essential NPCs in the vicinity. 'Resurrect' Killed someone you didn't mean to? Target them once in the console menu and type "Resurrect" and it will bring them back from the grave as they were before the fight started. (add a one after resurrect, and they will just stand up alive, their items won't respawn, so if you take all the gear, weapons off a character, then 1 they will stand up naked. Useful for giving characters gear they wouldn't have normally.' BE WARNED: If you resurrect a companion, all of the extra items and equipment you have given them will be removed. They will default to their original equipment.' (Typing resurrect 1 will resurrect them as they are, with equipment and items intact.) *''NPCs that are pre-scripted to die cannot be resurrected by this command. An example would be Roggvir, ''the man seen executed in Solitude upon arrival, for allowing Ulfric Stormcloak to escape after defeating High King Torygg in a challenge of ancient Nord custom. Even if you manage to stop him from dying by killing every guard who attacks you, when next you visit the area he will be dead, in his coffin in the '''Halls of the Dead'. However, if you want to try to save him, you can find out how here. '' *''This also applies to named NPCs you find already dead.'' *It is possible to resurrect dragons. 'removeallitems' Target the desired character from the console menu and then type "removeallitems" and they will be stripped of everything in their inventory, including their clothes. Giggety. 'removeallitems' ' Strip all items and transfer into the player's inventory. '''psb Populate Spell Book. Unlocks all spells in-game and unlocks all shouts. Note that using this command will unlock spells, even those used to test Skyrim. Also, this may cause bugs as it doesn't work properly yet in Skyrim so you should also backup the game before using this. 'caqs' Complete all Quest Stages of EVERY quest. ( causes bugs where you will be frozen and unable to move. May not be stable. NOT recommended.) ''WARNING: The caqs command will also add many achievements to your steam profile, which works in tandem with Skyrim. These can NOT be reset and thus can no longer be achieved the way they should have been.'' 'player.advlevel' Force a Level Up (Does not add ability to pick a new perk) 'enableplayercontrols' This command is used to enable controls during cinematics when they're disabled. Occasionally the game will glitch, instead of reloading put in this command and carry on. 'sexchange' Changes the gender of the targeted NPC, or the player's character otherwise (Helpful for getting stubborn arrows relieved from the body) Note: This only changes your BODY '''and you will keep the '''SAME HEAD. 'set timescale to #' Set the rate at which time passes (20 is the default, 1 is realtime) 'sw' "Start Weather", which will bring on the sequence of the current weather to the one specified (usage: sw (WeatherID), which for instance, sw c8220 will likely make a rainstorm form (though it may vanish quickly depending on which area of the game you're in, due to the area's climate being forced (like where rain isn't common)). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. 'fw' "Force Weather", which will automatically change the current weather to the one specified (usage: fw (WeatherID), which for instance, "fw 10fef8" forces the darkened Sovngarde weather no matter which area of the game you're in (may also vanish as with the sw command). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. Codes using NPC target Click NPC then type code. 'player.additem '' ' Can be used to deck out your follower, or set the barter gold amount for a merchant ("additem F 1000" adds 1000 gold to their available amount) Skyrim Item Codes. For an alternate list of codes, table formatted with more details (in development, Books are done), click here. 'modav''' '' Adds the specified amount to the NPCs current value. Can be used to make followers practically immortal by using "health" as the value and a high number for amount. Skyrim Actor Values 'forceav''' '' Forces the specified value to the amount selected. Skyrim Actor Values 'setav''' '' '''As above, but some values don't stay set through saves. Skyrim Actor Values' 'setscale' ' Sets the scale of an object. 1 is the default, if no object is selected, applies to player character. *NOTE: When used on any NPC (including the player), it increases or decreases the speed and damage that he can do, depending on the value used.For instance, if a NPC's scale is 2 and a smaller value of setscale is used, his speed and attack strength will decrease and vice-versa. '''player.setrelationshiprank '' Used to set an NPCs disposition towards the player. IE "player.setrelationshiprank player 4" will set the selected NPC's relationship rank to 4 (the highest). *If this doesn't help when attempting to add Follower dialogue to an NPC, as it didn't for me, try '''setrelationshiprank '''and ''then player.setrelationshiprank ', where is the ID of the NPC you want to become a follower. Note that not all NPCs can be added, for example try adding anyone from Dark Brotherhood, you will find that they cannot be made followers. 'openactorcontainer 1 (2, 3, or 4 I believe depending upon the actors faction ranking to the player will depend on what you see in their inventory. At least this has happened to me. Use the correct ranking for their current status.) Click on the actor (even your horse or dog) then type the code, or, enter code then click, doesn't seem to matter the order. This allows you to add or retrieve items from that actor. Some actors (no, your horse or dog will not equip armor or weapons, they will simply carry the items) will not equip armor or weapons you store on them regardless of it's condition relative to their currently equipped armor/weapons. Some actors will use the best of the best and leave the rest. You can use "Prid " to select an lost follower, and retrieve your items. Codes using Object target Click object then type code. Very useful for housedecoration. (Some of these codes require a reload to take effect). - be careful about moving containers, I moved a barrel and now I can;t interact with it. It's just a decoration. Luckily I saved first '' 'GetPos''' ' Returns the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target '''SetPos '' Sets the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target. 'GetAngle''' ' Returns the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target. '''SetAngle '' Sets the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target (the change happens when the targeted object is picked up). 'MarkForDelete' Permanently deletes the selected item either instantaneously or upon reload. If this does not happen instantaneously, it will be marked at the end of the object's reference with D and then be deleted upon reload. This command is cleaner than the disable command, as it removes the item completely instead of hiding it from view. Just used this on a dragon corpse, after a quicksave and then reload the skeleton was removed from the game. The upcoming patch should fix the dragon skeleton cleanup issue, but for anyone who won't be getting the patch this will let you work around it. 'CompleteQuest''' ' Complete a quest rq (not fully tested) I ran into a problem using this command to try to fix a broken quest - (companion radiant quest: striking the heart). Although it completed on my log, Aela still spoke as if the quest had not been completed, and I was not able to progress down the quest chain. '''setownership Allows you to make things ownerless. They won't become yours. When used on chests, applies to everything inside. Can also be used on beds and will allow you to sleep on them normally. It usually does not stop the AI from continuing to use them, however. This can be used on horses too. See Also *Console Commands (Skyrim):ActorValue List *Console Commands (Skyrim):Skill List *Enchantment Identification Codes Category:Console commands Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands